


David Died Yesterday

by emma_enchanted



Category: Strange Beauty- First Aid Kit (Song), World of Tomorrow (2015)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_enchanted/pseuds/emma_enchanted
Summary: “David died yesterdayToday it’s rainingI know I didn’t know youBut in my heart I know it to be trueIt is raining for you, David.”-First Aid Kit, “Strange Beauty”“I do not have the mental or emotional capacity to deal with his loss, but sometimes, I sit in a chair late at night and quietly feel very bad. When the night is at its most quiet, I can hear death. I am very proud of my sadness, because it means I am more alive.”-Emily, World of Tomorrow
Relationships: Future Emily/Future David
Kudos: 3





	David Died Yesterday

It is raining outside. 

She sees the rain, and stares. She doesn’t know why, but she thinks of him. 

She has nothing planned. She knows that in the past, there was a process after someone died. But they don’t have that now. She is expected to look, acknowledge, and move on. 

She can look, and she can acknowledge, but she cannot move on. There is a hole in her somewhere, but she cannot identify it. 

She steps outside. The world is grayer than it was before. Even the gray itself seems lacking.

She lets the rain hit her head as she walks. She doesn’t usually notice the people around her, but this time she does. They are walking to work, to their homes, and living in a general state of business. They don’t know about David. They could move on. 

What is it that she is feeling? What is it called? She can’t remember. 

She doesn’t know what to do with herself today. Perhaps she should see an advisor. 

For this is not like when she had been transferred from her rock, or her fuel pump. Not even leaving Simon. David no longer exists, and she cannot move past that, no matter how hard she tries.

Yet still, because they were not originals, they had not exactly developed- that feeling. 

She can’t recall its name.

Looking up into the sky, she sees the rock that she is told will be her death. She does not feel sad about it. In the end it is simply what must be. 

But she wants to find that word. That word for what she is missing, for the figurative hole.

And that word for what used to be there, what she had— or may not have had— with David. 

Shortly before her impending death, she will take a daring risk in order to find these words. 

She will learn that they are loss and love. 

But for now, she formulates a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And please tell me how on earth you found this because when I posted it neither fandom had a single work!


End file.
